


U and Me

by Sophia_Clark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Fondling, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, POV Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Clark/pseuds/Sophia_Clark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin knows that Arthur wants to be with Gwen. He's not handling it very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [camelot_drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/)'s prompt #26 - _assumption_ on lj.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin is owned by the BBC and Shine. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made.

Merlin was miserable. He hadn't seen or really even talked to Arthur in over a week, and even though that was by his choice, he still hated it. He just couldn't handle seeing Arthur happy with Gwen, even though he loved them both dearly. Because that was the crux of the issue right there. Merlin loved Arthur, and it would kill him to see him with someone else.

Gwen and Gwaine had broken up last month, and Merlin knew that Arthur was dying to sweep in and claim her for himself. He had no desire to see this in action, thus he hadn't been answering Arthur's calls or texts all week. It physically hurt him to be away from Arthur for so long, but he knew it would only be worse if he had to see Arthur and Gwen together instead of only in his (cruel) imagination.

He was in his warmest and most comfortable pajamas (which were also his oldest and most tatty) not-really-watching some reality show on the telly and nursing his fourth beer when he heard a knock at the door. He silently debated whether or not he should bother answering. There was only one person Merlin wanted to see right now, and he was also the last person he wanted to be at his door. The conflicting emotions were giving Merlin a headache. Another knock came, louder and more insistent-sounding than before, and Merlin pulled himself off the couch to see who was there.

Of course it was Arthur. _Of bloody course_ it was. The look on his face would have had Merlin laughing if he wasn't so close to screaming right now. It was half concern (big doe eyes and slight frown) and half anger (tightened jaw and ruddy cheeks) and Merlin really wished that he hadn't opened the door. Arthur pushed passed Merlin to stand in his tiny living space with his hands on his hips, back to Merlin. Merlin took a deep breath as he closed the door, praying that somehow, some way Arthur wouldn't hate him at the end of this conversation. Or laugh at him. He wasn't sure which would be worse.

"Merlin," Arthur said quietly, as though Merlin was a small animal he didn't want to frighten, "why is it that you're here getting pissed in your pjs instead of answering me? Why have you been avoiding me all week?" He turned to face Merlin, his expression only showing confusion, concern and hurt. It made Merlin's heart ache. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Please just tell me what it was. I hate not seeing you."

And suddenly Merlin felt worse than before. He hadn't thought that his plan of staying away from the happy couple would hurt Arthur as well as himself. Hurting Arthur was the last thing he ever wanted to do. "I...I just thought you and Gwen would want some time alone, just the two of you. I didn't want to intrude." Which was not _entirely_ a lie. 

Arthur now simply looked confused. "Why on Earth would Gwen and I need time alone? And since when do you care if you're intruding somewhere?" he said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Merlin's stomach flipped.

"Since you two have started dating!" he blurted, and then mentally kicked his big mouth.

After a moment of stunned silence, Arthur burst out with laughter. "Me...and Gwen? Ha! Gwen's a few key pieces away from my ideal partner."

Once again Merlin's mouth ran away from his brain, and he faintly heard himself asking, "what key pieces?"

Arthur grinned wickedly, moving closer to Merlin until he had him pinned to the wall. "Well, she doesn't have one of these," he murmured, reaching out to stroke Merlin's Adam's apple lightly. Merlin gulped and felt his face and neck heat. The only reason he didn't miss Arthur's next words was because he was staring at his mouth. "And I really don't think she's got one of these," he continued, bringing his hand down to cup Merlin through his pants. Merlin gasped and bit his lip, his mind reeling.

Arthur was gay. Arthur was gay and touching Merlin's prick. What was going on? Merlin was hopelessly confused and hopelessly aroused. There was no way he'd ever be able to think straight (ha!) with Arthur's hands on him. And then Arthur kept talking.

"But most of all, she doesn't have these," he whispered in Merlin's ear. And then he _licked_ said ear. And Merlin melted into a pile of goo.

"Arthur...I...I want..." he didn't even know what exactly, he just _wanted Arthur_. And apparently Arthur wanted him too.

"You moron, you actually thought I wanted Gwen over you?" Arthur shook his head with a fond twinkle in his eyes and kissed Merlin lightly. "You do know what happens when you assume, _Mer_ lin."

Merlin rolled his eyes and happily shut him up with a kiss.


End file.
